


Say Cheese

by bellamybabe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, post 1x08, pre 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamybabe/pseuds/bellamybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are out on a routine trip to gather some herbs for use in the medbay and come across a strange, archaic item and decide to have fun with it. Fillery one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as an assignment for my creative writing class. The prompt was to write a story about discovering an object, so naturally I wrote a piece of fic. It takes place after "Day Trip" but before "Unity Day". This is minimally edited, so there may or may not be some small errors. Hope you enjoy!

“Dammit, Bellamy, would it kill you to look where you step?” Clarke said, irritated.

“ ‘Scuse me for looking out for enemies and not flowers, princess.” He retorted.

She shook her head and suppressed a smile at the now-familiar nickname that had been bestowed upon her. It had royally pissed her off in the beginning (no pun intended), but it had grown on her after a while. It added to the sense of camaraderie she now shared with the other delinquents, as well as her co-leader.

“Well, excuse me for thinking looking out for predators meant that you’d also look where you were going.” She could practically feel Bellamy rolling his eyes as she bent down to where his heavy boot was and smacked his leg to signal that he move it. He took a step to the right and she fingered the now-destroyed petals of the Echinacea flowers in front of her.

“Honestly, they’re bright pink. I don’t know how you could’ve missed them. You’re just lucky you didn’t kill all of them.” She half muttered. Bellamy reached down and lightly tugged a piece of her hair, eliciting another smack from her, before she proceeded to gather up the small amount of flowers that had grown by an enormous tree. She put them into the satchel she’d brought along and motioned for them to keep moving, keeping her eyes trained on the ground as they walked. Bellamy looked diligently through the trees for any threats, the gun in his arms raised and ready in case he found one.

They stopped a few more times to gather various other plants that Clarke was pretty sure might be useful in the medbay, but they’d yet to find the major ones that she’d been looking for; things that could be used for poultices and such, considering the teenagers were constantly sustaining injury due to one threat or another. On more than one occasion, Clarke had had to dip a melting hot blade into someone’s wound while they lay there, screaming in agony and having to be held down due to the lack of anesthetic. It wasn’t fun, but it was the best she could do in this post-apocalyptic nightmare they lived in.

They’d begun walking back after their not so great finds, Clarke lost in thought as they trekked through the woods. She was shaken from them, however, when Bellamy tripped over something and nearly did a face plant into the dirt. She almost wished he’d actually fallen, only because she really needed a laugh at that moment.

“What did I say about looking where you were going?” Clarke asked in an amused tone, eyebrows raised and a hand resting on her hip. Bellamy grumbled in response, something about damn roots and grass. Clarke chucked to herself and moved forward, carefully moving to step over what he’d tripped on, but stopping mid-step when she saw it glinting in the sunlight.

“Hey. Hey, Bellamy, look.” She said, curiosity in her voice.

“Come on, princess, you know I don’t care about these stupid plants.” He said, which annoyed her.

“You’d care if you got stabbed and needed a poultice. Or if you were sick and needed a tea from one of these ‘stupid plants.’ ” She replied hotly. He simply shrugged and went to turn back around, but she reached up and grabbed his wrist.

“Seriously, look.” She said. Bellamy sighed and squatted down to see what she was talking about. He squinted when he saw a large glass circle sticking out of the dirt and looked up, exchanging a curious look with Clarke. She dug the soil out of the way and pulled the item out. It was…weird looking, to say the least. It was clearly an archaic item, left over from before the war. She wondered how it had survived such harsh conditions for so long.

Clarke turned it over in her hands, taking note of the odd shape. It was almost box-like, but with an oblong shape and various parts jutting out. The colors on it had faded, and all that remained were the sad remnants of a rainbow stripe down the middle, and a round button that she thought might’ve been red or pink once. There was also a big glass circle (a lens?) in the middle—that was what had the sun had been reflecting off of—and a smaller, cracked glass square next to it.

There were words printed on the front of it and she held it close to her face, squinting as she struggled to make out what the nearly disappeared letters said. “Po…Polrid? L….Ca…era.” She muttered quietly, slightly distracted by the fact that Bellamy was now shoving his face very close to hers to get a good look as well. She furrowed her brow in concentration, suddenly gasping and flinging her arm out in realization, accidentally pushing Bellamy onto his butt.

“What?” He asked, scowling.

“Camera!” She nearly shouted, a smile spreading on her face. His eyes widened in alarm and he stood, holding up his gun and quickly surveying the trees and surrounding woodlands. He crouched back down, his eyebrows pulled even closer together.

“You can’t just scream at the top of your lungs, princess. We don’t know who can hear us.” He said. She nodded sheepishly, before holding up the object again.

“Camera.” She said quieter, and more firmly. “Look, the lettering on the front says it. And the thing we saw sticking out was the lens” She said, pointing to the different components. He nodded, reaching out to touch it. He picked it up in one hand, turning it this way and that. It certainly didn’t look like any camera he’d ever seen, but the pre-war humans were known to have made some pretty weird things.

Bellamy handed Clarke the gun in his hand and she clumsily positioned it so that she could actually be useful in case they were attacked. She needed to get better with the weapons, and fast. She made a mental note to ask for another lesson.

“I wonder how it—” Bellamy began, before he heard a clicking sound and the glass square flashed brightly in Clarke’s eyes, momentarily blinding her. She blinked in confusion and they heard the sounds of something printing very, very slowly. The camera then spit out a piece of thick, shiny paper, and the two huddled close to it to see. The muddled image became clearer and Clarke’s surprised face stared back at them, discolored and too dark, a large fuzzy white circle in the corner of the picture from the damaged flash, with a black line going down the middle thanks to a thin, tiny crack on the lens that they hadn’t noticed before.

Clarke picked it up, amazed, and looked back at the camera in Bellamy’s hands. She carefully placed the picture into her satchel, before holding out the gun to the boy in front of her. “Let me!” She said excitedly, reaching out for it. Bellamy laughed and handed it to her, exchanging it for the firearm. He then placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin and looked away, staring pensively.

“Be sure to get my good side.” He said. Clarke shook her head and laughed. She brought the camera up to her face and studied it for a moment. She looked into the small rectangular prism sticking out of the camera and realized that that was where you were meant to look. She squeezed one eye shut and pressed the red button as Bellamy had, listening for the satisfying click, now slightly delayed as the camera accustomed itself to taking pictures once more.

“You gonna take the picture today, pri—” He started, but was cut off by the flash of the camera. She waited impatiently for the photo to print and studied it once it developed. It was a weird angle, as Bellamy was taller than her, and one of his eyes was slightly squinting, not accustomed to the flash. He also had his mouth slightly open with his teeth bared from speaking and an eyebrow quirked upwards. It wasn’t a good picture, but it wasn’t exactly a bad one either. It certainly was humorous, though. Clarke giggled and showed it to him, before placing it in her bag.

She started standing, then suddenly realized something. “Pictures!” She exclaimed, not quite as loudly as she had before, but still loud enough to receive an irritated look from Bellamy. “We can take pictures of the plants! Now we won’t have to worry about remembering what they look like or relying on drawings.” She explained quickly. They’d been mostly relying on drawings from Lincoln’s journal, and the memories of Monty and any delinquents who had done well in Earth Skills classes back home. But now, they’d have accurate—albeit slightly discolored and a bit too dark—and definitive images of which plants they needed and which to avoid.

Bellamy nodded in agreement at Clarke’s revelation. She went to put the camera into her satchel, but was stopped. “Wait. Let’s take one more picture.” He said suddenly. She shook her head quickly.

“We don’t even know how many of those papers are left in the camera. We need to save them for the plants.” She said, but before she could stop him, he swiftly reached out and snatched the camera from her hands, grinning in triumph.

“One picture’s not gonna kill us, princess. Besides, if it runs out, we’ll just keep using what we were using before. We’ve been fine up to this point, anyway.” He rebutted. She crossed her arms at this and sighed, motioning for him to proceed. He turned the camera so the lens faced them and looked over at her.

“Okay, ready?” He asked. She leaned in closer to him, her lips suddenly turning upwards into a wicked smile as she got an idea. She covertly put her finger into her mouth as he counted down, before sticking it into his ear at the last second. He yelped and flinched, the camera flashing at that moment, and she tipped her head back in laughter. Bellamy scowled at her, rubbing at his ear, clearly annoyed, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Clarke reached over, grabbing the camera from his outstretched hand, and pulling the picture from it. She waited for it to clear up and grinned widely at the result. It was glorious. It wasn’t framed particularly well, because Bellamy couldn’t see what the lens was capturing, so all of Clarke’s body except her head was cut out, and there was too much empty space next to Bellamy. Her finger was in his ear, her mouth halfway between the wicked smile and the raucous laughter, and his face was pinched in surprise and discomfort, his mouth hanging open as a result of the yelp. The picture was also slightly blurry due to Bellamy’s flinch.

Clarke flipped the picture to show him, before she carefully stuffed it and the camera into her bag, his grumbling noises music to her ears. That picture was definitely a keeper, and she couldn’t wait to show the rest of the camp. She might even hang it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! And now for the shameless self promotion: check me out on [tumblr](http://johnlaurenses.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
